Let's go to the amusement park!
by nt'kit
Summary: chapter 3 up! Momiji decides to take Tohru, Kyo and Yuki to the amusement park. Tohru gets lost in the house of mirrors, Kyo transforms in front of everyone and Yuki gets chased by rabid fan girls. Can this day get any worse? yes, it can. -KyoTohru
1. Trip to the park

Hey everybody! this is my first fic ever so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

**Complete summary:** Momiji decides to take Tohru, Kyo and Yuki to the amusement park, but Tohru gets lost in the house of mirrors, Kyo transforms in front of everyone and Yuki gets chased by rabid fan girls. Can this day get any worse? Well if passing out in the hounted mansion and getting stuck in a game is no good… then yes, it can.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was another normal morning at Shigure's home. Summer had started just a week ago and everybody was enjoying their free time. Tohru was making some breakfast, and behind her, sitting at his usual spot on the table was Kyo, watching Tohru's back walking around the kitchen, and a small smile appeared on his face when he heard Tohru humming a song.

"Breakfast's ready everybody!" Said an energetic Tohru and then started placing everything on the table.

"Here, let me help you" Kyo said and took some of the plates Tohru was holding.

"Thank you Kyo!" Said Tohru with a smile on her face making him blush a little. She turned her head to the approaching footsteps and saw a sleeping Yuki entering the kitchen. "Oh! Good morning Yuki! You just got in time for breakfast."

"Good morning Miss Honda." Said Yuki suppressing a yawn. "Let's hope that the stupid cat over there doesn't spill your food all over the floor."

"Why you stupid rat…!" Glared Kyo but Yuki just ignored him, getting Kyo angrier at him. "That's it! I'm so gonna kill you right now!"

"My, my Kyo," Interrupted Shigure just in time before his house got damaged again. "And here I thought that you'd know better than trying to attack Yuki when he just got up! But you just don't get enough of being beaten by him… How sad! It makes me want to cry due to your stupidity!" Said Shigure wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. Kyo stood up and went behind Shigure without him noticing he pulled his hand over Shigure's head and hit him hit making him fall face first in front of the table with a worried Tohru by his side.

"Serves you right stupid mutt…" Murmured Kyou and then went to pick Tohru by the arm and pulled her away from Shigure so that he wouldn't be able to take advantage of her innocence.

"You´re so mean to me Kyo! And taking beautiful Tohru away from me… Shame on you! You just want Tohru for yourself!" Shigure said making Kyo blush, then he stood up from the floor to take a seat at the table and started to eat breakfast.

"Why you little… argh! I can't even insult you right!"

"It seems that you are not just a stupid cat but you can't even talk? How sad…" Interrupted Yuki with a smirk on his face when he saw Kyo, his face red in anger. "Thank you for the meal Miss Honda." Said Yuki with a smile making Tohru blush a little. 'How can he smile so calmly when Kyo's so mad?! But Yuki does have a pretty smile…' Tohru's thoughts got interrupted by an angry Kyo standing up abruptly with fisted hands.

"I'll kill you!" Screamed Kyo and launched to his offender in an attempt to hit him but received a punch on his stomach in return.

Kyo and Yuki started fighting again while being watched by an amused Shigure and a worried Tohru. "Um… guys! Please be careful!" Said Tohru with a worried expression on her face. Yuki and Kyo didn't hear her pledges and continued fighting with each other, almost breaking the table.

"Kids, if you're going to kill each other do it outside; the house is clean and I don't want blood stains all over the carpet." Said Shigure with a careless expression on his face and taking a sip of his tea.

"Tohru, are those two always trying to kill each other in front of you?"Kyo and Yuki stopped fighting and turned their heads to the newcomer that was speaking to Tohru.

"It's not right to fight in front of a girl guys!"

"M-Momiji? How did you got here?" Asked a surprised Tohru looking at his half German half Japanese friend.

"The front door was open!" Answered an enthusiastic Momiji and two pairs of eyes landed on Shigure.

"Um… ups? Hehe I guess I forgot to lock the front door again."

"IDIOT!" Screamed Kyo and Yuki and both smacked the back of Shigure's head.

"Anyways," Said Yuki approaching the blond boy whom was talking animatedly with a smiling Tohru. "Why are you here so early Momiji?"

"Oh right! Let's go all to the new amusement park! The inauguration was 3 days ago! You too Shigure! Besides, it said that today's not gonna rain, so we don't have to worry!" Said an enthusiastic Momiji and then took both of Tohru's hands, knowing her too well and placed his best puppy eyes before she could protest about being invited to an amusement park. "You are coming too right Tohru?"

"Um, well, I guess I can go if it's not too troublesome right?" Answered a smiling Tohru after seeing the pleading look Momiji gave her. "Besides, it's been a while since I've gone to an amusement park, so I guess it'll be fun!"

"Yay! Kyo! Yuki! Go change now so that we can go! You should follow 'Gure-nii's example, he's ready!" Momiji hurried the boys with a huge grin on his face.

"You just love to decide things by yourself right?!" Said Kyo and hit Momiji's head.

"Wah! Tohru! Kyo's hitting me!"

"Hey! Don't involve Tohru in this!" Screamed Kyo and placed himself in front of Tohru in a protective way, making Tohru blush without anyone noticing. "Agh, whatever, I'll go change."

"Kyo loves Tohru!" -POW- "Wah! Kyo is being mean!" Cried Momiji going behind Tohru to hide from the angry Kyo.

"Miss Honda do you need any help with the dishes?" Asked Yuki after helping Tohru picking up the plates and leaving them on the sink.

"Oh no, don't worry Yuki, Momiji can help me, right Momiji?" Asked Tohru to the blond boy and received a nod in response. "You just go change so that we can go Yuki."

"Well, Ok." Said Yuki to a smiling Tohru and turned to go to his room and change.

Tohru and Momiji went to wash the dishes and started chatting about how they were going to get in every game of the park, how much fun they were going to have and many other things. By the time they finished with the dishes, everybody was already downstairs waiting for the pair so that they could go.

"Well, everybody's ready, so let's go!" Said an excited Shigure heading to the door. "Come on everybody! We have to hurry right?!"

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Asked Kyo giving Shigure a strange look.

Yuki sighed and walked to where Shigure was. "He wants to see young girls; that's why he's in such a hurry." Stated Yuki receiving a nod from Kyo.

"I can't believe you guys think that way about me! Here I am trying to cheer you up and-"

"SHIGURE!" Interrupted Mitchan as she entered Shigure's house and started crying in front of him. "I can't believe you are planning to go all day when you know you have to work! You knew I was coming! That's why you where in a hurry right?! Why do you do this to me?"

"Ah ha ha! You were coming today, really? Well it's nice to see you but I have to go so…" Said Shigure ignoring his editor and walking out of the house.

"You're not going anywhere!" Replied Mitchan grabbing Shigure by the back and dragging him to his study. "You have to work so you better start now!"

"Ah, I'm sorry guys! I won't be able to go with you, but still! Have fun today!" -SLAM!-

Everybody stayed in their place startled at what had just happened and heard with shocked expressions how Mitchan was screaming to Shigure for trying to slack off again.

"That guy's unbelievable…" Sighed Kyo and headed to the front door being followed by everyone.

--

The trip to the amusement park was peaceful for a few moments. Momiji and Tohru were talking and Yuki and Kyo would participate at times. As usual those two couldn't stand each other for so long and started to fight, making Tohru want to stop them fighting but she tripped over her own feet making her fall in some bushes besides her.

"Tohru!" Said a worried Kyo holding her hand so she could get up. "Be more careful stupid! Are you Ok?"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry." Stuttered Tohru and looked down to hide her blush.

"Ah whatever. Come on let's get going." Said Kyo pulling Tohru along without realizing he was still holding her hand.

'Oh my God! Kyo is holding my hand! But I don't think he has realized that… Maybe I should tell him. But I like the feeling of his hand on mine! I don't know what to do… And why am I blushing so hard?! I mean, Kyo and I are just friends right? Besides, I don't think he thinks of me as something more than a friend…'

"Hey, are you ok? Your face is red. You are not coming with a fever right?" Asked Kyo interrupting Tohru's thoughts and placing his hand on her forehead. 'She's so close to me! Should I tell her that I love her? But what if she doesn't feel the same as I do? It would be so awkward! But I have to tell her!'

"N-no, don't worry, I'm fine!" Said a blushing Tohru realizing that Kyo was a few inches away from her face.

"Tohru I-"

"Kyo! You want to kiss Tohru right!" Interrupted Momiji appearing a few steps away from them. Then he started to sing "Kyo has the hots for Tohru!"

"Shut up you stupid brat!" Growled Kyo chasing after a screaming Momiji.

"Are you ok Miss Honda?" Asked Yuki walking to her side. "That was an awful fall over there."

"Oh! Don't worry Yuki I'm fine already! I guess we should start walking or Kyo and Momiji will have to wait for us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Answered Yuki with a smile and both started to walk towards the amusement park.

--

Yuki and Tohru arrived to where Momiji and Kyo were and all of them paid for their entrances. When entering the amusement park Momiji and Tohru wowed at how huge it was. There were lots of roller coasters, a huge Ferris wheel, shows, many food stands, water games, a house of mirrors and a haunted house among many other things.

"Wow! This park is huge! Don't you think guys?" Momiji said and ran to the nearest game that was a big roller coaster. "Lets get here! Look! It's very fast! And there is not a long waiting line."

"Momiji, you shouldn't run away like that. You need to be more careful ok? Because we don't want to bump into someone and let our secret exposed." Said a calm Yuki walking behind Momiji.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Tohru come here, sit with me!" Said Momiji grabbing Tohru's hand and sitting with her in the roller coaster. Kyo and Yuki got in the seat behind them with a scowl on their faces.

"Why the hell do I have to sit with you?" Asked Kyo glaring at his partner.

"Unless you want to sit with one of those girls and get hugged by them, you have no other choice. So shut up." Answered Yuki pointing to the girls behind them with some heart eyes looking at them, making Kyo sweat drop.

"It's about to start! Are you ready Tohru? If you want you can take my hand." Said Momiji taking Tohru's hand with a smile on his face.

"Well I'm not sure if- WAAAAAAAH!"

The game had started making Tohru scream and hold to Momiji's hand for dear life. Momiji was enjoying the ride, laughing all the while and getting glared by Kyo after seeing that he and Tohru were holding hands. Yuki, on the other hand was trying not to get strangled by the fan girl sitting behind him that was trying to hug him.

After the game ended, Momiji went straight to buy the pictures of them leaving Kyo, Yuki and Tohru sitting on a bench.

"Are you ok Miss Honda? You seem dizzy." Asked a preoccupied Yuki sitting besides the almost fainting Tohru.

"I'm fine! I'm just… dizzy, but nothing to worry about! See!" Tohru said standing up but falling back to the bench due to her head spinning and her wanting to throw up.

"Look! I got the pictures! They are really funny, especially the one of Kyo and Yuki!" Momiji said handing the pictures to Tohru so that the three of them could look.

The first picture had a smiling Momiji with one of his hands in the air while the other was being held by Tohru with a scared face and her eyes closed, making Kyo chuckle a little and Tohru blushed. In the next picture Yuki was as far as possible from the girl behind him that was trying to hug him and a scared expression adorned his face. At the other side of the seat, Kyo had his hand pushing the face of a girl as far away as possible with a disgusted expression and what seemed to be him yelling to the girl, making Tohru and Momiji laugh at the picture.

"That's a really funny picture! I can't believe that even at the roller coaster you guys are getting chased by fan girls." Said Tohru with a smile on her face and then stood up from the bench feeling better. "Well, what should we do next?"

"Well there's another roller coaster over there, or we can go to the house of mirrors. I know! Let's go to the bumper cars!" Offered Momiji with a huge grin on his face.

"Hell yeah! I'll beat you there stupid rat! And we'll see who is better after all!" Kyo declared with a smug face and pointed Yuki in a daring way.

"How can you beat me in the bumper cars idiot? You just bump someone with a car!" Answered Yuki making Kyo angrier.

"Oh yeah?! We'll see about that!"

"Um, guys please don't fight" Pleaded Tohru getting near the fighting duo, but a passing man pushed her making her fall over Kyo and he hugged her so that she wouldn't fall, but…

POOF!

"OH MY GOD! THAT GUY TURNED INTO A CAT!"

* * *

Tururuuu!! Kyo turned into a cat in front of many people! What would happen?!

Please review! This is my first fic ever and I would like to know what you think about it! (:

~nt'kit


	2. The house of mirrors

Chapter 2 of my first story! Yay! :D

Thanks to Lilly-Anne and Fruits Basket Fan for being my first reviewers ;) free cookies for you!

Oh and Fruits Basket Fan… You'll see what'll happen in future chapters… buajajajaja

Well… Enjoy this chapter! *I don't own Fruits Basket!*

* * *

Chapter 2

"Um, guys please don't fight" Pleaded Tohru getting near the fighting duo, but a passing man pushed her making her fall over Kyo and he hugged her so that she wouldn't fall, but…

POOF!

"OH MY GOD! THAT GUY TURNED INTO A CAT!"

--

Tohru couldn't move; she had ruined it and big time. People where gathering around her and Kyo taking pictures and talking about the abnormal happening. She couldn't believe it. She had disappointed her friends, the whole Sohma family had been discovered and because she had been so clumsy. Maybe Hatori could erase her memory, but erasing the memory of so many people? Tohru knew Hatori couldn't do that. Her eyes started to water and she looked at Kyo. Tears where starting to get down her cheeks, but Kyo didn't know what to do either, it was really over. But he couldn't be mad at Tohru, he felt sad, because he knew Akito would punish her, erase her memory and probably would ban al Sohmas from getting near her. Kyo didn't want that, he didn't care if people knew he was a freak that transformed into a cat! But he didn't want to lose Tohru, not now, not ever.

Kyo moved towards Tohru, aware that everybody was looking at him. He wanted to hug her, tell her that it was ok, to not cry. He was getting close to her and then he heard someone clapping. He turned to see it was Yuki, and then Momiji appeared in front of Tohru and Kyo.

"The amazing cat-person everybody! Now please give these 2 a wonderful applause for this awesome magic trick! Thank you everybody! We will present later!" Said Momiji and the people around them started to clap.

Momiji took Kyo's clothes and grabbed Tohrus hand and dragged her behind a tent, where nobody could see them, with Kyo and Yuki behind.

"Phew, that was close." Momiji said sitting on the floor, Yuki sitting beside him.

"Yeah, if Momiji hadn't come with that plan, our secret would've been revealed."

"N-no. It wasn't close! I screwed it! I... what if… I'm so sorry. I… you trusted in me, you believed that I would keep the secret safe, but I didn't! I'm so stupid!" Cried Tohru getting to her knees. Her hands covering her eyes as she started crying.

"You aren't stupid." Said Kyo putting his pants on and buttoning his shirt. He approached Tohru and took her hands, making her look at him. "Some stupid old man pushed you, that's it. If it had been somebody else, well, it would be worse! Don't cry Tohru, it was an accident ok?"

Tohru just nodded, unable to find her voice. Kyo smiled at her and placed a small kiss on her forehead, making her blush.

"Kyo is right Tohru! You don't have to worry! Besides, people loved it. They really thought it was a magic trick! Come on," Momiji said taking Tohru's hand helping her up. "Let's go to de bumper cars and have some fun!"

"Momiji is right, let's go and have some fun so that you can clear your head, ok Miss Honda?" Yuki said getting in front of Tohru and wiping one of her tears.

"Well, ok! Thank you for forgiving me guys."

"Yeah, yeah. It's ok. C'mon! Let's go to the bumper cars so that I can beat that stupid rat!" Kyo said going to where the game was and being followed by an exasperated Yuki and a smiling Tohru and Momiji.

When they got into the bumper cars, it seemed that the whole accident had never happened. Momiji and Tohru where laughing and bumping with everybody, sometimes getting stuck with other cars. In the other hand, it seemed to be a competition between Kyo and Yuki. Kyo would try to bump into Yuki's car, sometimes hitting him but missing most of the times, and Yuki would dodge Kyo and making comments about him, getting Kyo boiled up.

When the game had ended, the decided to go and get something to eat. Momiji spotted a table near a hot dog stand and went to sit on it, waiting for the trio to join him.

They started eating some hot dogs, and enjoyed of the music around them.

"I'll call Shigure, just to see how he's doing." Said Momiji and took out his cell phone, dialing Shigure's number. "Oh! Hi 'Gure! How are you doing? Have you finished your work yet?" Said Momiji placing his phone on the table and put it on speaker.

"Hi Momiji! I'm fine. Yeah I think I'm gonna have a break from all this work…"

'Break?! You haven't done anything yet! It's been an hour since Yuki and the other went to the park and you have been slaking off!'

"I'm sorry Momiji, I can't hear you well! There's a lot of noise in here and…"

'Don't ignore me Shigure! Hang up now!'

"How are you doing guys? Having fun?"

'I hate my life…'

"Um… yeah. We rode a roller coaster and then went to the bumper cars! And now we are eating hot dogs!" Momiji said excitedly.

"Was that your editor Shigure?" Asked Yuki after hearing all the commotion on the phone.

"Yes, but don't worry! Mitchan's fine!"

'I'm gonna kill myself…'

"Um... Shigure, I don't think Mitchan is doing fine." Said a preoccupied Tohru, hearing Mitchan trying to kill herself.

"Just go to work you stupid pervert! Before your editor does something stupid because of you." Kyo said sweat dropping.

"Hi there beautiful Tohru! And stupid Kyo! -HEY!- Well I guess you are having fun there, that's good!

'Get your sorry ass right here and start to work Shigure!'

"Well, I guess I have to go! Bye bye everybody! Be safe!

-Click-

"I don't get how his editor stands him. I feel sorry for her." Sighed Yuki receiving an understanding nod from everybody.

"Aren't those girls behind the bush some of your fan girls Yuki?" Asked Momiji pointing a moving bush behind Yuki, making everybody turn to the bush.

"Are they ok? Maybe they fell on the bush and can't get up! We need to help them!" Tohru said standing up and going to the bush, being stopped by Kyo who was holding her by the hem of her blouse.

"They are stalking him Tohru. You don't have to help them." Sighed Kyo.

"Oh, um, but what is Momiji doing behind them?" Asked Tohru, making Kyo and Yuki look to where Momiji was standing.

"Why are you stalking us? If you want Yuki to notice you I don't think you'll achieve it if he doesn't see you!" Said Momiji to the moving bush, scaring the girls of the Yuki fan club and making them jump out of the bush.

"Y-you! You are Yuki Sohma's cousin! H-how did you know we were here?!" Asked Motoko Minagawa, the president of the fan club.

"Minagawa-Sempai? Why were you behind those bushes?" Asked Yuki getting close to his stalkers and a laughing Momiji.

"Yuki! They were stalki-"

"Yuki!" Interrupted Motoko. "Ah we were… looking for an earring! Yes! What a coincidence seeing you here! You came with your cousin?"

"Yes, and also with Kyo and Miss Honda." Answered Yuki pointing a waving Tohru and a bored Kyo.

" Eh! What is _she _doing here?" Whispered a mad Minami, vice- president of the club.

"Hey! Don't say bad things about Tohru! That's rude! C'mon Yuki! Let's go to another game!" Said a mad Momiji pulling Yuki with him. "Tohru! Kyo! Come on!" Stated Momiji going to a random direction being followed by the pair.

"Well done Minami! Now he's gone! And with that Tohru!" Said Motoko bumping Minami on the head receiving a 'sorry'. "Let's go. We need to protect Prince Yuki from those evil girls that are looking his way!" Motoko and her followers got inside the bush and proceeded protecting (stalking) Yuki.

Our 4 starting characters continued to have fun in different games. They went to another roller coaster, making Tohru almost puke again. They saw a show making them laugh and there they announced that the fireworks would start before midnight, making Momiji all hyper and so.

After struggling and begging, they convinced Kyo to go to a water game (mostly because Tohru asked him). It was a small river with a 4-person boat, but there were many 'water-falls' and sometimes water would come out of nowhere and wet you. When they were in the game, Kyo had managed to dodge every water-fall or water shot, but when they were almost in the end of the river, Momiji started to jump on the boat, making Kyo fall into the water.

"MOMIJI!" Screamed a soaking Kyo. "What the hell! I'm soaked!"

"Ups! I'm sorry Kyo. But it's ok! Now you are clean, besides, I don't think Tohru would like to go out with you if you stink." Teased Momiji making Kyo blush.

"I took a shower before coming here, so I don't stink! And stop getting Tohru in this!" Said Kyo charging against Momiji and hitting him on the head.

"Wah! Kyo's hitting me again!" Cried Momiji.

"You asked for it brat!"

"So where should we go next?" Asked Tohru oblivious to that entire situation.

Yuki looked at the park, trying to find something fun, and stopping at something that caught his attention. "What about that hose of mirrors? It seems big."

"A house of mirrors? I've never been in one!" Said Tohru walking towards the mentioned game.

"Me neither! Hurry! Let's go, let's go!" Said Momiji entering the house.

"Hey, don't run idiot! You'll get lost." Said Kyo entering behind Momiji.

"After you Miss Honda."Offered Yuki stepping aside so Tohru could get in.

"Thank you Yuki!" Smiled Tohru and stepped inside the house with Yuki behind. "Wow, this is so big! Are you sure you can't get lost in here?" Wondered Tohru walking behind Kyo, looking up and to her sides. It seemed to be lot's of her everywhere.

"No, I don't think you can get lost here, but if you are scared you can give me your hand Tohru." Said a blushing Kyo and looked back to see her. "Tohru?"

"Uh… guys? Where are you?" Said Tohru from somewhere inside the house. "I can't see you! I-I only see myself!"

"What? But… you where in front of me a moment ago! Maybe you took a wrong turn…" Said Yuki going back, trying to find where Tohru could have gone.

"Don't worry Tohru! We will find you! Let's split!" Said Momiji starting to walk in a random direction, holding his hands in front of him trying to find a way out.

"I don't think that's a good idea Momiji, then it'll be harder to find each other." Said Yuki walking towards Momiji.

"You're right… wasn't Kyo behind me a moment ago?" Wondered Momiji trying to find the missing cat.

'I can't believe she got lost in here! I should have held her hand when she entered! What if she falls! Or if a mirror falls from the ceiling and hurt her?! **(Kyo has a wild imagination….) **And if she never finds her way out? I need to find her!' Kyo was too deep in thought that he didn't even know where he was going anymore.

'Ok, I have to get out of here!' Thought Tohru getting up from her sitting position. 'I can't let everybody worry! So maybe if I walk this way… And now I'll turn here… Oh mom, please help me get out of here!'

'"Ah!" Tohru yelped and fell backwards. "I need to put my hands before myself…"

"Tohru?" Said girl turned her head to where the sound was made. "Oh my God you're ok!"

"Kyo! You found me!" Tohru said with a bright smile.

"Stupid! You had me so worried! What if something happened to you? Or… or if you never found your way out! I wouldn't see you anymore and…'Kyo stopped talking, a blush spreading on his cheeks after realizing what he was saying.

"You… you were worried about me?" Said a blushing Tohru.

"W-well, yeah… I…"

"Here they are!" Interrupted Momiji going in front of Tohru. "Tohru? Are you ok? Don't worry, we found you!"

"Miss Honda, I'm sorry I didn't notice when you were gone. I'll be more careful next time, I promise." Yuki apologized with a sorry expression on his face.

"Oh no! Don't worry Yuki! It's ok, really. Thanks for worrying." Tohru hurried to say, Kyo long forgotten.

"Why are you so red Kyo? Oh, I get it! You blushed when you saw Tohru right? So this means you lo-mpfh!"

"Shut up Momiji!" Kyo shouted, placing his hand on Momiji's mouth preventing him talk any further.

"Kyo, stop choking Momiji you idiot." Said Yuki walking to the exit of the house.

Kyo let go of Momiji with a grunt and started walking behind Yuki, taking Tohru's hand in case she got lost again.

"You don't taste good Kyo!"

* * *

Ok so that's chapter two! I'll get chapter 3 as soon as I can :D

I hope you like this chapter and please please review!! (:

~nt'kit


	3. The fangirls attack!

HEEELLOO EVERYBODY!! SO sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 3 for you! ;) I think there'll be only 1 or 2 chapters till the end of the story sooo… thanks for all the ones that are reading this and following me on my first story :D

Thanks to Lilly-Anne, animehearter and Fruits Basket Fan for reviewing! Free Kyo plushies for you!! Yay! And Lilly-Anne you don't have to wait anymore! So you shall be happy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Chapter 3

After finding Tohru in the house of mirrors, The 3 Sohma's and Tohru found their way out, walking as close as possible so that Tohru or any other wouldn't get lost again.

"Finally! We are out!" Exclaimed Momiji getting out of the game. "Ah! I need to go to the toilet! Kyo come with me!"

"Eh? Why me?! Ask the stupid rat out there!" Said an annoyed Kyo.

"But Yuki is still getting out of the house! And I really need to go!" Said Momiji jumping from one foot to another.

"Alright I'll go with you. Tohru, I'll go with Momiji to the toilets, we'll be right back, so stay here with Yuki ok?"

"Hurry up Kyo!"

"Where are those 2 going?" Yuki asked walking behind Tohru.

"Momiji needed to go to the restroom and asked Kyo to go with him. And they asked to wait for them." Answered Tohru.

"I see, well would you want some ice cream Miss Honda? It's my treat." Said a smiling Yuki walking with Tohru to the ice cream stand.

"Oh, well thank you Yuki!"

--

"Hey, look at that guy on the ice cream stand. He's so hot!" Said a random girl stopping near a bush.

"Oh! You're right! But… he's with another girl. Maybe she's his girlfriend or something?" Said another girl, also stopping near the bush.

"I don't think so. He's not holding her hand or anything. Besides, I saw them before, they were with another guys and it seemed that one of their friends has some feelings for her, so maybe that hot boy is free!"

"Ah, well if that's the case, why don't we go and speak to him eh?"

"Oh no!" Said Motoko in a whisper to her companions, as she watched how the two girls walked towards Yuki. "We have to stop them from getting near our dear Yuki!"

"But Motoko-Sempai, there are three other girls on the other side getting near prince Yuki too! And there are two other girls over there!" Answered a preoccupied Minami pointing to said directions.

"We have to protect him no matter what! Let's go!"

--

"Um, Yuki…" Tohru said looking around her with a preoccupied face. "Why are we being surrounded by those girls?"

"I'm not sure, but stay still, any wrong move and who knows what they can do." Said Yuki stepping slowly back. He was about to turn around when suddenly, one of the girls jumped to his direction, arms wide open and heart shaped eyes. Yuki closed his eyes, prepared to the horrified screams that never came. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw that the girl that was about to tackle him was no longer there, but in the ground, being held by Motoko.

"Mi-Minagawa- Sempai?" Asked a startled Yuki, not knowing what to do but to stay still.

Motoko looked at Yuki from her sitting position on the attacking girl's back, with her hand on said girl's head pushing her to the ground so that she wouldn't scream. "Run Yuki- GAH!"

"Minagawa Sempai!" Tohru said rushing to her side trying to take the other girl's hand off of Motoko's hair.

"You bitch! How dare you pull my precious hair!" Said Motoko launching at that girl again. "Honda! Take Yuki to a safe place now!"

"Wh-what? But you and your friends are getting attacked…!" Said Tohru worrying even more looking at the scene in front of her, many unknown girls where trying to get near Yuki but they were always being pulled apart by some other crazy girl. 'What should I do? I need to get Yuki out of here or else his secret can be discovered, but I cannot let Motoko Sempai and the others here…'

"Hey Honda, stop day dreaming and get Prince Yuki out of here already!" Minami said pushing Tohru out of the way and attacking another girl.

Yuki just sweat dropped at the scene, many girls (whom he didn't even know except for the Yuki fan club) were pulling each other's hair, scratching each other, even biting each other! And just for the sake of hugging him… And Tohru stood there watching everything with teary eyes as if the Yuki fan club were sacrificing their lives for him. 'This is so wrong… if Shigure was here he would surely take pictures of this…'

**-- (Somewhere in Shigure's home)**

"Achu!" Sneezed Shigure. 'Ah is someone bad talking about me?'

"Are you getting a cold Shigure? Because if you are you better heal right now and continue writing!"

"Thank you for worrying Mitchan!"

--

"Alright! I have to take Yuki out of here! I will fulfill Motoko Sempai's last wish!" Tohru said with determination on her eyes, a 'Honda, I'm not dying damnit! Just hurry up already!' could be heard from behind.

"Let's go Yuki!" Said Tohru holding Yuki's hand and running far from there.

"Will they be alright leader?" Asked Minami getting behind Motoko and punching one of the girls that tried to bite her.

"I hope Minami, I hope…"

--

"What the hell took you so long!"

"Don't be exaggerated Kyo! I didn't take so… long… Kyo? Asked Momiji staring at the scene in front of him. "Why are a bunch of girls fighting where Tohru and Yuki where supposed to be?"

"Damn it!" Cursed Kyo and walked straight to Motoko. "Hey you! The leader of that damn rat's fan club! Where is he?"

"Hmpf! Why would I tell you if you speak badly about our beloved Yuki!" Answered Motoko getting Kyo all boiled up.

"Why you little… Tell me where that damn Yuki went to!"

"I don't want to!" Answered Motoko ignoring Kyo in a childish way.

"Then I'm going to ki-GAH!"

Momiji approached Motoko after pushing Kyo off the way and said with a gentle smile on his face, "Excuse my cousin miss, he doesn't know how to treat girls, but can you please tell us where Yuki is? We are not supposed to get separated and I don't want to stay with Kyo the rest of the day… he scares me!" Momiji finished with tears forming on his eyes and his best puppy look on his face, getting an audible 'Aww' from all the girls.

"He… he…" Stuttered Motoko with a blushing face, but was interrupted by Minami. "He went that way!"

"Thank you so much! Come on Kyo!"

"You manipulative brat…" Said a gloomy Kyo following a way to hyperactive Momiji.

--

"I think we… -huff- we should stop… -haa- here…" Said a panting Tohru sliding to the floor.

"Are you ok Miss Honda? You look really tired." Yuki said sitting beside her.

"Wah?! Aren't you tired after all this running?!"

"Hahaha! Your face is so funny like that Miss Honda! Haha! Ah, I'm sorry, hehe." Yuki said wiping a tear that had slipped from his eye after laughing at a blushing Tohru.

"It's ok… hmm… oh no! Kyo and Momiji won't be able to find us! They will think we got lost or something! But we can't go back; I promised Motoko Sempai you'll be safe!" Tohru said getting up in a jump and started to walk back and forth with a worried expression and her arms flying everywhere.

"What's wrong with you Tohru?"

"Kyo? Kyo! I'm so glad! I thought you guys wouldn't find us!" Tohru said running to the duo and being calmed by Momiji.

"Yeah well, this brat over here sweet talked the fighting girls and they told us where you guys went." Answered Kyo looking at the place behind Tohru with a worried expression, one that only Yuki noted.

"Yeah, I think it was a good idea that Shigure didn't came, he would have gotten so exited after seeing all those girls fighting…" Wondered Momiji also looking the place behind Tohru.

**-- (Somewhere at Shigure's home again…)**

"Achu! Ah, I guess I'm getting a cold…"

--

"Wow Tohru! You guys picked such a great place to go next!" Momiji said excitedly getting a confused look from Tohru and turning her around so that she could see what Momiji was talking about.

"H-H-Haunted Mansion?!" Tohru said looking at the place before her, all color drained from her face and her ankles started shaking.

"Tohru? Hey Tohru, are you ok?" Kyo said waving his hand in front of the shaking Tohru.

"Momiji… I don't think this would be a good idea…"

"No no, it's ok! Really! I'm not afraid or anything!" Said Tohru interrupting Yuki. "You don't worry about me!"

"Are you sure Tohru?" Momiji said holding both of Tohru's hands. "If you don't want to we can go to another place!"

"Oh no it's ok Momiji! Besides, I can always do what Haru told me right? So that I won't be scared of the monsters inside that mansion…" Said Tohru shaking her head trying to erase that memory from her head.

"Well, then let's go! Besides, Kyo would be willing to hold your hand so that you won't be scared right Kyo?" Said Momiji with a playful expression on his face, winking at a blushing Kyo who was at loss of words.

"Don't worry Miss Honda, there's nothing to be scared of." Smiled Yuki and started to walk to the entrance of the haunted mansion, being followed by a hyperactive Momiji and a blushing Kyo and Tohru.

While waiting on the line, Tohru was getting nervous by the moment, every time there was a scream heard inside the game she would jump, and when the line started to advance she would get nervous and would have to convince everybody that she was okay and that she wasn't scared at all.

When they finally reached the beginning of the line, Tohru started to panic, she thought that if she did what Haru told her last time everything would be fine and she wouldn't be scared at all, but since Haru wasn't with them this time, maybe it would be a little harder than expected… (If you guys read the manga, you'll know what I'm talking about! :D and if not, go read it! It's great!)

"Oi, are you ready?" Kyo said poking Tohru's shoulder, making her yelp and nod almost robotically. Kyo just sweat dropped at the sight.

"Okay let's go!" Momiji said enthusiastically and headed to the entrance of the mansion, being followed by Yuki who had a bored expression on his face.

Tohru was looking everywhere, the lights got dimmer with every step and it was getting difficult to see she sighed in relief, thinking that if she couldn't see anything then she wouldn't have anything to be worried for. Tohru stopped briefly when she felt something warm on her hand, she looked down and saw that someone was holding her hand, and when she searched for the owner of the hand she looked at a blushing Kyo, looking at everywhere but her. Tohru smiled a little and continued walking happily, closing her eyes in content and heading to whichever direction she had to, fear already forgotten.

"Hey, open your eyes stupid! Then you'll just hit your head with something." Kyo said semi-closing his eyes, trying to see what was in front of him, the scarce light making it difficult to see. "Damn it's getting darker."

"Um, Kyo… I can't see Yuki and Momiji anywhere… do you think they went to another direction?" Asked Tohru trying to look for her other two friends.

"I don't think so…" Kyo said pulling Tohru closer to him, "Maybe they just walked a little faster."

"Do you think we should look… for… them…"

"Tohru? Are you okay? Why did your voice suddenly faded?" Kyo asked looking at Tohru with a preoccupied expression.

Tohru didn't answer him, but instead kept staring at her feet, cold sweat running down her face. Kyo followed her gaze to see a rotten hand holding to Tohru's ankle.

"Oh, it's just a mech-"

"KYAAAAAH!!"

-Thump-

"Tohru! Hey Tohru! Don't faint! Wake up damnit!"

--

"Do you really think it was okay to let those two behind Momiji?" Asked Yuki looking back after hearing a scream and a loud thump.

"Well, if we don't leave them alone then Kyo would never make a move! Besides, what can happen? It's not as if Tohru would faint or something like that, right?"

* * *

Chapter 3 everybody! I hope you liked it! And I'll try to upload next chapter soon ;) Please review! Just click the little pretty button below and tell me what you think of this! :D

~nt'kit


End file.
